


Tomorrow Is Nearly Yesterday and Everyday Is Stupid

by Im_Not_Ryan_Ross_sorry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Autistic Coded Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Selective Muteness, Sibling Incest, Warnings May Change, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_Ryan_Ross_sorry/pseuds/Im_Not_Ryan_Ross_sorry
Summary: "One moment, he was running towards his brother-dear, happy to see him again, having finally thrown the towel on being the Big Bad Evil Guy, a second later, he was alone and cold and floating and crying."Evil Xisuma gets suddenly unbanned from the Hermitcraft server, what crimes will he commit? None, hopefully.
Relationships: Xisuma/Evil Xisuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Tomorrow Is Nearly Yesterday and Everyday Is Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> It's baby's first fanfic! Head the tags! This will eventually contain a sibling/sibling relationship!! If you're uncomfortable with those, this fic is not for you!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fic title is a Crywank album, chaper titles will probably be songtitles from this album! Unless this'll have more than 18 chapter, in which case I'll think of something else :P

One moment, he was running towards his brother-dear, happy to see him again, having finally thrown the towel on being the Big Bad Evil Guy. He was gonna tell him about his new chosen name, wanted to see his reaction. Maybe tell him about what he feels, he never really did that, always beating around the bush.

He never got to.

A second later, he was alone and cold and floating and crying and  **_alone._ **

The Void is a horrible place. Usually, It kills anyone who dares fall into its domain, but if an Admin bans someone there, The Void makes an exception, in exchange for making the trapped almost comatose.

You can’t move, you can’t speak, you can’t breathe, yet It keeps you alive.

You can’t see, you can’t hear, you can’t feel, yet It makes sure you know the pain of Itself.

He gets used to it again. It doesn’t matter to him anymore that he is nigh dead, only being kept alive to Suffer.

He can still  _ think _ , and so he does.

He thinks,  _ Why not perma-kill me? _

He thinks,  _ Why do you hate me so much? _

He thinks, he knows the answer to that one, he  _ knows _ he’s a horrible excuse of a person.

He thinks,  _ Will I ever see you again? _

He thinks,  _ Why does everyone I love and hold dear  _ **_always_ ** _ ,  _ **_reliably_ ** _ ,  _ **_leave me_ ** _? _

He thinks, he knows the answer to that one, he’s only ever made efforts to push everyone away. ****

He thinks,  _ Why do I Love you so much? _

He thinks,  _ Why did I ever hate you so much? Everything that you worked for, too? _

He thinks, he knows the answer to that one, too.

_ Because I love you too much, because if I didn’t try to kill you, I’d try to kiss you. _

He’s appropriately surprised when he finds himself on purpur Mycelium, almost completely blinded by loud light and deafened by shining sounds - are those voices? He screams, for he does not know.

The sounds are touching him, probably in an attempt to calm him, but the added sensory just makes everything worse.

He’s thrashing, he thinks, hitting around himself blindly, trying to get away from everything.

He passes out, overwhelmed and tired.

When he wakes up again, he’s in a bed.

Whose bed? He doesn’t know. Why is there a bed here anyways?  _ Where is “here”, anyways? _

“Oh great, you’re awake! You gave us quite the scare there,” his  _ Brother _ says.

Another voice scolds him, “X, you gotta be careful with him for now. We wouldn’t want a repeat of that, yes?”, He doesn’t recognize that voice, so he opens his eyes - when had he closed them again? - and looks at the two persons in not-his room.

_ There he is. _ He thinks.  _ There’s my brother. My  _ **_brother_ ** _ and nothing more. _

Thousands of thoughts are racing through his head at approximately Mach 4. Who’s the woman? Why is he here? Why is his brother here? How long until he’s abandoned and thrown away again?

Instead, he only asks one question, unable to formulate anything else.

“Who the fuck are you?”, he’s already crying, he realizes, he’s getting overwhelmed again.

“I’m Stressmonster luv, ya don’t know me?” Stress responded, faux sadness in her voice, completely ignoring the profanity thrown her way, instead joking around. For a second, he was concerned he had genuinely upset this lady, but judging by the way she laughed right after her jab, he could assume it was a joke. 

Xisuma didn’t ignore his swearing.

“Evil X, you can’t just swear at people, I just unbanned you and you’re already causing trouble!”, if one would have been paying attention, one might have realized this as being another joke. Eyes squinting and crinkling, tone light, mouth corners turned upwards in a smile, telltale signs of banter.

EX was not paying attention. He’s always been bad at this, not looking at faces all that often, not differentiating between tones correctly.

He’s learned to fake it, but still can’t recognize it in other people.

He broke.

His  _ brother _ didn’t want him to speak anymore huh? Even if that wasn’t what he meant, EX decided he would just never talk again.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. His last words hopefully forever.

If Xisuma or Stress said anything after, EX didn’t notice, he’s passed out again.  



End file.
